


Husband

by MPuddi9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x21, Alec's office, Boys In Love, Eloping, Husbands, Lightwood-Bane - Freeform, M/M, Malec, Malec fanficion, Malec fic, Malec wedding, Marriage, Shadowhunters - Freeform, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MPuddi9/pseuds/MPuddi9
Summary: Magnus can't sleep. He's just married Alec Lightwood.





	Husband

Magnus wondered how Alec could sleep right now.  
He hadn't slept properly in days but right now he felt more awake than ever.  
Alec was asleep between his legs, his back pressed into Magnus' chest.  
Magnus inhaled the beautiful smell of Alec. It was something he didn't realise brought him so much comfort until it had been gone. He smelled like sweet spices, something that paired very well with sandalwood. Alec's head was lolled against his cheek, and Magnus held him securely in his arms.  
For the fiftieth time tonight he gently lifted Alec's left hand in his and let their rings glint in the dimming candlelight.  
They were married.  
Well as good as.

They had exchanged rings, everlasting vows and eternal love to one another. It wasn't traditional, sure it came behind blazing rows and tears, but those heated words and tears led to the most brutally honest conversations Magnus had ever had in all his years. The naked man in his arms would lay his own happiness down to save him a hundred times over, Magnus was sure of it. He didn't agree with Alec's scheming with Prince's of Hell, he couldn't never understand how Alec so easily thought he could move on and love again without him, but through all the heartache of the past days Magnus knew he couldn't and wouldn't spend the foreseeable future without his husband, Alexander Lightwood.  
Or was that Lightwood-Bane?

Alec seemed insistent that they would make it official in the eyes of the Angel, a wedding they both deserved but Magnus would be truely happy if it had only been this way. Just the two of them, in Alec's office by the roaring fire. Magnus had conjured the rings, Alec had pledged to love him more than anyone else in the universe but what Alec didn't know was that he already had loved Magnus more than anyone had, the manner in which he promised to uphold that love left Magnus with a fuzzy excitement in stomach. For the first time he wanted a future, he looked forward to what they would do next. Together.

He held Alec's hand out a little too long as he admired his wedding band and Alec stifled in his sleep and pulled away so he could shift his body weight, he scooted around and lay his cheek over Magnus' heart, nuzzling in as he tried to find sleep again.  
After a moment he wriggled his weight onto his forearms and lifted his head up to look bleary eyed at Magnus. 

"Mmm... sorry. Why are you awake? I'm too heavy..."

"Don't you dare!" Magnus said lowly as Alec tried to move off him. "Stay here with me." He slid his arms back around Alec's back and secured him. Reverent fingers mapping the bumps in his spine.

"Hmm. Always." Alec purred into his chest before placing a kiss there too.

Magnus smiled and dropped his lips into Alec's hair.

"Wait." Alec said breaking hold of Magnus and scrambling onto his knees "please tell me I didn't dream it?"  
He looked down at his own hand and beamed when he saw the wedding band there. He held it out in front of his face, just smiling like he'd discovered the secrets of the world.

"Afraid not. You're stuck with me forever." Magnus smiled back and he pulled Alec's left hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Good." Alec grinned and then he fell forward and kissed Magnus so deeply that he could barely remember his own name.

Speaking of names.

"So... " Magnus began when he caught his breath "Lightwood-Bane, Bane-Lightwood? Maybe we could swap?"

"Like Alec Bane and Magnus Lightwood?" Alec laughed at the thought.

"Yeah. You do want to change your name?" Magnus asked. The topic didn't quite come up a few hours ago.

"Of course I do." Alec smiled as he settled down into Magnus' arms again "you choose, I'm happy as long as I get Bane in there somewhere."

"Hmm..." Magnus said "Magnus Lightwood-Bane has a special something about it, yeah, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane. It's perfect."

"You're perfect." Alec sighed. "My husband is perfect!"

"Husband." Magnus sighed too, utterly content "you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane are my husband." He kissed Alec's temple.

"Yes I am." Alec replied 

And Magnus Lightwood-Bane was truely the happiest man in the world.


End file.
